Sanyassan
Die Sanyassan, auch genannt Sanyassaner sind eine intelligente, humanoid-reptiloide Spezies, die ursprünglich vom Planeten Sanyassa IV stammt. Sie sind im Zuma-Sektor als Piraten und Marodeure gefürchtet. Oft werden sie als Leibwächter oder Schutzpersonal von Kriminellen eingesetzt. In der Galaxis haben die Sanyassan einen schlechten Ruf, da sie als mürrisch, dumm und brutal gelten. Oft verhelfen den Sanyassan ihr Instinkt zu Ruhm und Macht. Die Städte auf ihrer Heimatwelt sind größtenteils zerstört und verlassen. Nicht selten schlagen im Untergrund dieser Stadtruinen Drogenkartelle oder kriminelle Organisationen ihre Lager auf. Deshalb kommt es in den Städten häufig zu Schießereien zwischen verfeindeten Banden. Beschreibung miniatur|links|135px|Ein typischer Sanyassan Sanyassan haben eine harte, lederartige Haut, eine muskulöse Gestalt und vierfingrige Hände. Die meisten Vertreter dieser Spezies haben ein echsenähnliches Gesicht mit kleinen Hörnern, die über den Augen sitzen. Es gibt aber auch einige Individuen, die vom Aussehen her mehr Menschen ähneln. Auffällig an den Händen dieser Spezies ist der mittlere Finger, der dicker ist, als die anderen. Manche Forscher vermuten, dass die Sanyassan früher einmal fünf Finger hatten, dass dann jedoch der Ring- und der Mittelfinger zu einem Finger verschmolzen sind, was mit der Strahlung auf ihrer Heimatwelt zu tun haben kann. Jedoch kommt es trotzdem, wenn auch nur selten, vor, dass ein Sanyassan mit fünf Fingern geboren wird. Dies könnte ein weiteres Indiz auf ihre Vergangenheit sein. Der Söldner Maygo beispielsweise war einer dieser fünffingrigen Geburten. Die Haut der Sanyassan ist widerstandsfähiger als die der meisten anderen humanoiden Arten. Dies macht sie sehr unempfindlich gegenüber körperlichen Schäden. Die Farbe der Haut kann bei dieser Spezies stark variieren. Die meisten Sanyassan haben eine grau-braune Haut, wobei weibliche Vertreter dieser Art meist eher eine beige oder rosa-rötliche Haut haben. Das Gesicht der Sanyassan wird meistens von Augenbrauenwülsten und den kräftigen Stirnknochen gekrönt. Die Haare der Sanyassan sind meist menschenähnlich und oft fettig und verfilzt. Bei männlichen Sanyassan wachsen gelegentlich auch Haare aus dem Gesicht, diese bilden dann eine Art „Schnurrbart“. Sanyassan in der Galaxis miniatur|links|122px|Ein sanyassanischer Schläger Der Charakter der Sanyassan wird als wild und streitlustig beschrieben, ihr Auftreten deutet auf ein geringes Intelligenzniveau hin. Die Sanyassan sind in der Galaxis eine eher unbekannte Art. Die, die trotzdem einmal einem Sanyassan begegnet sind, können meist nichts Gutes über diese streitlustige Rasse sagen. Die meisten Vertreter dieser Spezies tragen abgenutzte Kleidung und selbst zusammengebastelte Rüstungen. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass die meisten Sanyassan als Piraten und Kopfgeldjäger tätig sind und sich nur selten richtige Kleider leisten können. Irgendwann während des Aufstiegs der Neuen Republik verkaufte ein sanyassanischer Tierhändler Blurrgs auf dem Planeten Coruscant. Er hatte einen weißen Bart und trug ein schön verziertes Gewand. Dieses Gewand hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit den Kleidern des Marodeurkönigs Terak. Gesellschaft Auf ihrem Heimatplaneten betreiben die Sanyassan Subsistenzwirtschaft mit etwas Ackerbau und Viehzucht, doch in der Hauptsache betätigen sie sich als Weltraumpiraten. Oft schlagen sie in großen Gruppen zu und stehlen alles, was in ihren Augen irgendeinen Wert haben könnte. Zu ihren Leidenschaften gehören Plünderung und Randalieren, egal ob mit Klingen oder mit Blastern. Sie gelten als wilde Krieger und unberechenbare Gegner, da ihre Kultur auf Krieg und der Ausbeutung der Schwachen basiert. Aber auch in ihrer Kultur ist Platz für das soziale Leben, sodass sie oft große Festessen und Bankette veranstalten. miniatur|131px|[[Yavid, der Kommandant der Marodeure auf Endor]] Bei den Sanyassan gilt das männliche Geschlecht als das vorherrschende. Oft sind es männliche Individuen, die eine Gruppe anführen. Die meisten Sanyassan sind zwischen 1,80 und 2,50 Meter groß, wobei kleinere Individuen ausgegrenzt werden und in der Gesellschaft der Sanyassan keinen Wert haben. Jedoch wurde dennoch ein kleinwüchsiger Sanyassan namens Yavid trotz seiner Größe zum Kommandant der Marodeurarmeen auf Endor ernannt. Geschichte Auf Sanyassa IV tobten seit Jahrtausenden wilde Bandenkriege, obwohl einiges auf ihrem Heimatplaneten darauf hindeutet, dass die Sanyassan auch einmal zivilisiertere Zeiten gekannt haben dürften. In der Zeit der Neuen Republik jedoch kannten und beachteten die Sanyassan keinerlei Gesetze, daher galten sie in der Galaxis als Strolche, zumal sie als Piraten den gesamten Moddell-Sektor heimsuchten und sich hierbei des Öfteren mit ihren Nachbarn, den Zorbianern, anlegten. Einer Theorie der Ayrou zufolge sollen die Sanyassan besonders empfindlich auf die Strahlung der Supernova reagiert haben, durch welche, um das Jahr 5000 VSY, der Din-Pulsar entstand. Bekannte Individuen Die bekanntesten Vertreter dieser Spezies gehörten einer Piratenbande an, die unter dem Namen Sanyassan-Marodeure bekannt war. Nachdem diese Bande Jahrzehnte vor der Schlacht von Endor mit ihrem Raumschiff auf Endor gestrandet war, machten deren Mitglieder den einheimischen Ewoks das Leben schwer. Sie bauten ein Schloss in den Ebenen von Endor, von dem aus sie von ihrem König Terak regiert wurden.Ewoks – Kampf um EndorStar Wars Fact File Während des Kalten Krieges wurde ein markierter Credit-Chip gefunden, den ein verstorbener Sanyassaner-Kriegsherr angefertigt hatte, um den Finder zu einem Schatz zu führen. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Sanyassan wurden eigens für den Film Ewoks - Kampf um Endor von dem Designer Joe Johnston kreiert. *Im Buch Monsters and Aliens from George Lucas gibt es eine Zeichnung eines „Wanted“-Steckbriefs für die Marodeure von Endor. *Vor dem erweitertem Universum waren die Sanyassan nur als „Marodeure“ bekannt. Der Name „Sanyassan“ wurde erstmals in dem Artikel Endor and the Moddell Sector, aus dem Magazin Star Wars Gamer verwendet. Quellen *''Endor and the Moddell Sector'' *''Ewoks – Kampf um Endor'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * * * Einzelnachweise en:Sanyassan es:Sanyassano nl:Sanyassan Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden Kategorie:Reptiloiden Kategorie:Legends